castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Maggot
Maggots are insect enemies appearing in some Castlevania games. They made their first appearance in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night as one of Beelzebub's methods of attack. In all of their appearances they have the ability to inflict a status ailment, which is generally Poison. Description Maggots are the offspring of flies and appear as numerous larvae feasting on the decaying flesh of the dead. They proliferate in unhealthy environments, generally in places where rotten meat abounds, like the putrid flesh of old corpses. They move slowly but steadily toward their prey and are generally killed with a single hit. In all of their appearances they have been a boss's alternate method of attack, aiding in battle as a minor distraction but one that may have a disastrous outcome if not attended to, which is exactly their role, by moving slowly and quietly toward the player while they are concentrated fighting the boss and then inflicting them with a status ailment. Maggots usually attack in large numbers and generally drop from the body of a decaying boss's flesh each time this is struck. In their first appearance in the series (Symphony of the Night), they attack in conjunction with their adult counterparts: flies, and both actually comprise Beelzebub's only methods of attack, as the boss himself won't retaliate in any way. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Maggots, along with flies, are the main (and only) methods of attack in Beelzebub's boss battle. They drop from his body at random intervals throughout the fight, although a large group will appear each time one of Beelzebub's body parts is cut off. They are notable for being extremely small and easily overlooked. A maggot will poison Alucard if it manages to make contact with him; otherwise, they're not much of a threat as most of the battle will take place high above ground level. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Maggots appear as one of Legion (corpse)'s methods of attack. A few will drop from inside Legion's core once this has been opened and will slowly march toward Juste, poisoning him if they manage to make contact. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Maggots play a major role in the Forgotten One's first battle phase. They will keep on dropping from his body in large numbers, overcrowding the battlefield in just a matter of seconds. Unlike their other appearances, they now inflict Curse status and this time they will actually lunge at Leon if he lets him live for too long. As usual, they can be killed with just one hit and the player must try to get rid of as many as possible with just a few attacks to momentarily clean the area and then be able to concentrate in continuing attacking the boss. This time, Maggots have their own entry in this game's Encyclopedia list, which reads: ''"a maggot that devours Forgotten Ones", which may imply there are more of these monstrosities in existence. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Maggots constantly drop from inside the Behemoth's rotten insides. This time they are just an aesthetic feature and won't attack nor can be interacted with. Gallery Beelzebub with Maggot.png|Beelzebub dropping '''maggots' in Symphony of the Night Legion (Corpse) with Maggot.png|Legion (corpse) dropping maggots in Harmony of Dissonance Behemoth with Maggot.png|Behemoth leaving maggots behind in Portrait of Ruin See also *Worm-like creatures Category:Insects Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies